


After the Battle, Before the War

by gayandnotokay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coco has a lot of doubts as a leader, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and is a mess when it comes to velvet, canon complaint, takes place after Before The Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Takes place after Before The Dawn (so it contains spoilers), and is mostly crosshares fluff and Velvet absolutely not allowing Coco to wallow in her doubts.orCoco has a lot of thoughts after the battle, and Velvet won't allow her to face them alone.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	After the Battle, Before the War

The desert sun had been bearing down on her for most of the day yet she still felt the coolness of the silence after a battle. Just last night her ears were filled with the sounds of dust empowered gunfire, blades clashing and weak war cries, but now all she could hear was the soft sound of wind whispering over the sand dunes. It felt wrong to have such peace. It felt wrong to just sit around and do nothing. But what could she do? She knew something was looming over Shade Academy, waiting for the perfect moment to doom them to the same fate as Beacon, and it was killing her not knowing what. 

“Hey,” a soft voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned slightly just in time to see Velvet sit down on the bench beside her, two cups of fragrant and steaming liquid in her hands. Velvet held one cup out to her, which she accepted with a grateful smile. 

“Hey.” she responded, bringing the cup up to her lips and taking a sip of the bitter black coffee, which was just to her liking. Velvet mirrored her actions, only to wince and pull the cup away from her own lips. Coco chuckled. 

“How do you drink stuff this hot and not be burned?” Velvet complained, setting her cup down on the bench to cool.

“I’m hot, the coffee is hot. There’s not much of a temperature difference.” Coco said with a tired grin, shifting to look at Velvet, who rolled her eyes. The faunus was wearing a simple faded burgundy t-shirt and black sweatpants instead of her usual outfit, and Coco’s eyes skimmed over the peek of bandages she could see just under the collar when a hand gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. 

“My eyes are up here.” Velvet teased, which effectively colored her leader’s face alike a tomato. 

“I- It- I-” Coco stuttered, fumbling for the right words to defend herself when Velvet simply giggled. In her moment of distraction, Velvet reached over and plucked the custom sunglasses off her face, folding them carefully before setting them aside. Coco opened her mouth to protest, squinting to adjust to the sudden difference in lighting, but knew she wouldn’t be getting them back soon as she saw the playful smirk on her teammate’s face.

“Velv, come on.” She coaxed, finally recovered from the earlier accusation. She set her own cup of coffee aside as her eyes opened wider and she adjusted to the golden evening sunlight, taking in the now softer, somber expression on Velvet’s face. Of course she had seen right through her glasses, and in turn right through her. 

“I’m fine Coco, just a little sore. The medical team said I should be good as new again in just a day or two.” Velvet said earnestly, her hand shifting to cup Coco’s cheek, who leaned comfortably into the contact. 

“But--” Coco started only to be cut off by Velvet. 

“What about you? Your injuries aren’t exactly light, either.” Velvet reminded her, her brows scrunching as she looked determinedly into Coco’s eyes, daring her to brush it off. Coco sighed before finally giving in and offering a tired smile. 

“Same as you, V. A couple days rest and my aura will be back to normal levels.” She said, watching as the determination in Velvet’s face shifted into relief before flooding back just as quickly, giving Coco whiplash.

“What’s bothering you then?” she demanded more than asked.

“Huh?” Coco asked, completely caught off guard. 

“Fox and Yatsu told me you were brooding.” Velvet said.

“Those snitches- Hey, I don’t brood.” Coco protested, which Velvet snickered at.

“Yes you do, and don’t argue that you don’t.” Velvet said, quickly shutting Coco down, who huffed, annoyed. She smiled fondly at her leader’s expression before speaking again, her voice growing earnest against, “Now please. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Coco took a deep breath and averted her gaze from Velvet’s intense one, focusing on the faint dark circles under her eyes instead, which turned out to be a mistake as they were another reminder of their long nights patrolling the city for any signs of the Crown. Another reminder of her shortcomings as a leader. She closed her eyes, and after a few long seconds, she spoke, “If I hadn’t just brushed off when Fox sensed Rumpole in the mirage, we could’ve stopped the Crown right there and then. Saved us a whole bunch of trouble. Saved us the trouble of getting our teams reshuffled and letting it get to the point where it was a full on war.” 

“It isn’t your fault, Coco.” Velvet assured fiercely, nearly immediately after Coco had finished speaking, “Especially not yours alone. It was years of plotting and planning that we were up against. You did what you thought was best for us and that’s what matters.” 

“But-“

“Shush! Enough doubts with you. It all turned out alright didn’t it? We saved Shade. We saved Vacuo. And most importantly, Team CFVY is back together again.” She said, bringing her other hand up to cup the other side of Coco’s face before gently pulling her leader’s closer. Coco’s eyes fluttered open to meet Velvet’s just in time as she finished her statement,“and I’m _here_. With you.” 

“Velvet...” Coco started, her hand moving atop of Velvet’s, whose determined eyes searched her own for any resistance before her expression melted into a warm, yet slightly tired, smile. Coco’s eyes went soft at the sight. 

“Now give yourself a break won’t you? It’s not often huntsmen are allowed moments of peace, and I’m not allowing you to reflect broodingly through yours.” Velvet said, pressing a brief kiss to Coco’s nose before drawing back to look her in the eye again.

“Okay.” Coco finally agreed after a few long seconds. Velvet’s face burst into a grin, so bright that Coco was slightly dazed, barely managing a small smile of her own before speaking up again, “By the way, you missed.” 

Velvet tilted her head, confusion adorably plain on her face. Coco chuckled before tapping a finger to her lips, watching fondly as it clicked in Velvet’s head and she flushed red. Without a moment more of hesitation, Velvet moved forward once again and kissed Coco. 

“Took you long enough,” Velvet teased, pulling away from the kiss only to press her forehead against Coco’s. Coco scoffed, but before she could speak, Velvet cut her off with another kiss. 

“Not fair--mmph”

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is my first time writing and finishing a rwby ficlet, brought on by my need for crosshares content relating to the books and all the new information we got about team CFVY. I hope you guys enjoyed the read!


End file.
